Randoms!
by hkandi
Summary: One-off stories, don't relate to each other. Will be updated as they come to me...
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

Kakashi was a mix between awe, frustration, happiness, and some other emotion he couldn't name, upon learning of Iruka's new…habit.

"I can't believe I didn't know about this before!"

Iruka shrugged and kept cooking in their kitchen.

"I just…" Kakashi shook his head, speechless. "You really do it? That?"

Iruka nodded.

"In our shower?"

Another nod.

"Is that…is that why you bought the new bath products?"

Iruka smiled softly. Kakashi huffed.

"How long have you been doing it for?"

"Oh…a while now, I suppose."

"And…how often?"

Iruka frowned. "Once a week, usually….sometimes twice, depending." He avoided Kakashi's gaze.

"Twice?" Kakashi exploded. "What?"

"Well, it depends." It was Iruka's turn to huff now. "Depends on how the week is. You know," he turned to Kakashi. "It's partly your fault. It can depend on your missions, how they go, how long you're away for. That sort of thing."

"Don't put this on me. And….you enjoy it?"

"I do, I really do. It relaxes me. Sometimes it's the highlight of my week." Iruka blushed. Kakashi felt himself calm down and he sauntered towards Iruka.

"Can I…..help….with it?"

Iruka swatted at him with a kitchen towel.

"What? If I'm partly responsible then I can do my part," Kakashi said, winking at him.

"I don't know. You might not like it, you haven't in the past."

"That was before I knew you liked it like that. I mean, if you do it that often, and you went out of your way to buy things for it…special things…."

Iruka didn't respond.

"Maybe I can just watch, then," Kakashi suggested.

Iruka sighed. "Dinner's ready." Kakashi kissed his neck as Iruka began to serve the food out.

"I just can't believe that you've been giving my ninken baths this whole time, and I didn't know until now!"


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

Naruto was having a good night. Sasuke was finally in bed with him, and things were starting to get steamy.

He hadn't expected Sasuke's hair to be so soft, or his breath to be so hot. For him to be exploring Naruto's hands and neck, kissing everywhere.

"Sa…oh…that tickles," Naruto whimpered, when he sniffled at his ear.

"Sa….ah…." when he licked his neck a few times.

"Sa…" Naruto was getting a little frustrated. Sasuke was all over him, but Naruto couldn't quite get him, couldn't capture him to bring their lips together.

"Oof!" Why did Sasuke punch him in the stomach all of a sudden?

"Akimaru! Get off him!" Kiba called, and Naruto sat upright. What?

Akimaru had jumped off the sofa, where Naruto had spent the night. It had just been a dream….and now Kiba was standing in the doorway grinning madly at him. An I've-got-dirt-on-you grin.

Crap, thought Naruto. He had called out Sasuke's name in his….dream…..crap crap crappity crap.

"Some dream, eh?" Kiba said, teasingly. Naruto began to blush.

"What-what makes you say that?"

"You were talking, moaning a little."

Naruto wanted to die.

"You've got it bad, huh?"

Please kami, let the earth swallow him whole.

"I don't –" but before Naruto could finish, Kiba cut him off.

"Man, you're so in over your head with Sakura, I can't believe it."

Naruto stared at him. "Sakura? What?"

"Yeah," Kiba said, laughing. "You were all Sa….oh…..Sa…ah…Sa….Sa….Sa…" he said, in a high pitched voice. He shook his head.

"Oh," Naruto said, feeling suddenly relieved. "Sakura, yeah, Sakura." He laid back down and put his hands behind his head, with a big grin. "Believe it!"


	3. Chapter 3

(I don't own Naruto or any characters, etc etc)

Bright Hyuuga eyes threatened to spill over with shiny tears. Hinata and Neji were sat on the sofa, watching a movie come to an end.

Someone sniffed. Hinata looked at Neji, from the corner of her eye. No one spoke.

Hinata pouted, and Neji frowned.

Hinata sniffed now, and fiddled with the blanket. The credits began to roll. Hyugga tears continued to threaten to fall.

Neji exhaled softly.

A box of tissues sat between them, waiting to be used. They had come prepared, knowing one would need it at the end of the film.

Hinata sighed softly, and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. Neji watched the credits roll with a blank look on his face.

Hinata coughed lightly. Neji frowned.

The music began to play a sad song, to accompany the credits. The tears fell.

Hinata sniffled again. Neji didn't respond, didn't move.

After another minute, Hinata sighed, loudly, and looked at Neji. He didn't turn to meet her gaze.

She picked up the box of tissues and threw it at him.

"Honestly, Neji, I don't know why you insist we watch these sappy films. You know how much they make you cry!"


End file.
